The present embodiments relate to display of three-dimensional models. Rockets, wind turbines, cars, bikes, shoes, slotted screws, and other objects are designed using computer assisted design (CAD) software. CAD is used to create models of any sizes, for any industries and any purposes. Engineers design, analyze, and simulate the properties of the objects using CAD. Engineers may modify single parts of three-dimensional (3D) CAD models. The parts may be combined into an assembly.
The keyboard and mouse are used to design 3D CAD models on a computer. Computer screens and CAD software provide a high density of information and easy access to different tools for creation, manipulation, and visualization, for example. Vendors of CAD software offer tools to view CAD files as three-dimensional (3D) models rendered to a two-dimensional (2D) screen of a desktop computer. Metadata about the 3D model is displayed on panels that may overlap the 3D model or require the 3D model to be smaller than the real-world dimension to allow for display of a panel. As engineered objects grow in complexity, it becomes much harder to interact with these models and view their connected information. Representing 3D CAD models on a 2D computer screen misses out on the third dimension and displaying functional metadata may become overwhelming.